Glass
They once said: = When a glass breaks in your house for no reason, someone from a great height, your loved ones, may have passed out. Or more importantly, that is a voice that is inviting you to hell. = I knew this should be a lie. I never believed it, but do i believe it now? Nobody can know that easily. I was making models for my game, i tried to be an expert and fit in a group of people who are expert in making models. But i wasn't an expert. "Ugh, this takes too long. And it's so hard." i said to myself. "I should give up and take a rest." After i was done making models for my game, i started playing my game. And my game lagged because i used too much free models. "I won't be an expert, and right now i don't have the right time to try." i was a total noob. I started playing normal games like Phantom Forces, Jailbreak, and some adventure games like Oofio. Then i met a user named "Glass", such an lucky person to get an rare name. But i guessed he should have joined in the past because too much rare names are taken now. When he approached me he asked me to be his friend, and i, of course agreed. We we're chatting and playing some random games, and when we finished playing Jailbreak, yes, we we're teaming, he told me something in the ROBLOX chat. "Are you an ROBLOX studio expert? i am not. And my glass broke for no reason!" When i read the first word, i was happy to find someone relatable, but when i read the last words, i started suspecting something weird there. Maybe he was just an quote fan. "No, i am not an expert for ROBLOX studio. And are you a quote fan?" i asked him nicely. "Oh, i am trying to find someone who is an expert so he can make an model for me before i dissapear, and no. My glass broke for no reason and everyone is saying i am a quote fan for NO REASON!" he replied. I explained to him that the glass breaking for no reason quote exists, and that is why people think he is a quote fan. He replied me something more darker. "OH MY GOD. I KNEW IT, HE IS COMING FOR ME" he replied. After i replied to him, he stopped being online for 1-5 days, he never came back online EVER again. I don't believe he switched his account because he had a rare name, but maybe he did. After 2 months, i was playing ROBLOX alone. I heard a glass breaking in my kitchen, i got up from my chair and had gone to check out the window, and it was broken. What caught my eye was that my old father was on the top of the building, he had his arms in a t-pose manner, and he looked like he was about to fall. It was my father who had gone missing 5 MONTHS BEFORE. "NO! DON'T FALL! ITS ME! IT'S ME YOUR SON JASON!" i shouted. He didn't listen to me, and still had his t-pose manner, but now he slowly started falling. I tried to stop him from falling, but he wouldn't listen. I was then looking at him falling, falling, falling, until he came closer to his death on the floor. Red blood came out from his stomach, and i heard noises behind me, I looked behind. Story made by MINIMIZEBEAM (Disclaimer: This story is fake, and it's my first creepypasta.)